bratzpackfandomcom-20200214-history
Bratz Babyz
Bratz Babyz is a line of baby dolls, ranging from a variety of sizes, that showcase the Bratz pack as babies. The doll clothing is known to be just as sassy as the original and sassier than the Bratz Kidz line. It is quite challenging to find a full list of dolls and items released under this line, so if you have any information, feel free to edit. Included is also a list of Itsy Bitsy Bratz, mini versions of the Bratz Babyz. =Dolls= Cloe *Babyz (1st Edition) *Big Babyz (4th edition) *Forever Diamondz & (2-in-1) Fashion Design Set *Big Babyz (1st edition) *Big Babyz Hair Flair *Hair Flair (Glow in the Dark) *2nd edition: Sun-Fun *Princess (2 vers) *Ice Champions *Super Babyz & Big Babyz *Storybook Collections #Cloe's Spooky Halloween Witch #Cloe's Ice Adventure #Cloe's Beautiful Ballet #Cloe's Birthday Party #Cloe's Magic Mirror #Cloe's North Pole Journey *Bride and Groom w/ Cade *Pampered Pupz *Holiday *The Movie: Crazy Karaoke *The Movie: Super Crazy Karaoke (vers 2) *The Movie: Dancers *Magic Hair *Costume Party (Angel) *Rock Angelz *Mermaidz *Mermaidz Caribbean *Big Babyz Bubble Trouble *Big Babyz Bubble Trouble (Second Edition) *2nd Edition: Fun in the sun *Itsy Bitsy (1st edition)-Cloe, Yasmin, Jade, Dana *Itsy Bitsy Tanning Bed *Itsy Bitsy Hair Flair Music Stars *Itsy Bitsy Bobble Head (4-pack) *Super Skaterz *Milk Carton *Fashion Pixiez *Bratz the Movie *Itsy Bitsy Rockin' Wagon *Itsy Bitsy Cloe Mechanic *Itsy Bitsy Country Stars *Itsy Bitsy Holiday *Ponyz *3-in-1 combo w/ Fianna and Sasha *Mini Mart *Bathtime Blitz Yasmin *Babyz (1st edition) *Big Babyz (4th edition) *Costume Party (Angel) *Big Babyz (1st edition) *Forever Diamondz (2-in-1 Fashion Design Set) *Hair Flair Music Stars *Hair Flair Glow in the Dark *Big Babyz Hair Flair *Super Babyz & Big Babyz *The Movie: Lil' Dancers *Storybook Collection #Yasmin's Holiday Dream #Yasmin's Rock Concert #Yasmin's Rodeo Ball #Yasmin's Dollie Hospital #Nurse Yasmin Takes Care #Yasmin's Movie Premiere *Bratz the Movie *Mermaidz *Mermaidz Caribbean *2nd Edition: Sun-fun *Bubble Butterfliez *Bathtime Blitz *Big Babyz Bubble Trouble *Big Babyz Bubble Trouble (Second Edition) *Princess (2 vers) *Bride & Groom w/ Cameron *Holiday *Ice Champions *The Movie: Crazy Karaoke *The Movie: Super Crazy Karaoke *Super Skaterz *Milk Carton *Movie Starz *The Movie: Dancers *Itsy Bitsy Hair Flair Pop Stars *Itsy Bitsy (1st edition) *Itsy Bitsy Bobble Head (4-pack) *Itsy Bitsy Doctor *Itsy Bitsy RC Car *Itsy Bitsy Pigtail Party *Itsy Bitsy Holiday Yasmin *Itsy Bitsy & Pet Frog *Ponyz *3-in-1 combo pack w/ Cameron and Meygan *RC Trike *Disco Dessert Shop *Bathtime Blitz *Magic Hair *Wild Wild West Sasha *Babyz (1st edition) *Big Babyz (4th edition) *Big Babyz (1st Edition)(2 vers) *Hair Flair *Hair Flair Glow in the Dark *Bubble Trouble *Milk Carton *Itsy Bitsy & Pet Bunny *Princess *Big Babyz Bubble Trouble *Big Babyz Bubble Trouble (Second Edition) *Storybook #Sasha's North Pole Journey #Sasha's Movie Premiere #Sasha's Beautiful Ballet *2nd edition: Sun-Fun *Mermaidz *Mermaidz Caribbean *Bubble Butterfliez *Milk Box *Super Babyz & Big Babyz *Big Babyz (2nd edition) *Ponyz *The Movie: Crazy Karaoke *Itsy Bitsy Shopping Cart *Bathtime Blitz *Super Skaterz *3-in-1 combo pack w/ Fianna and Cloe *Bumpin' Car *Bathtime Blitz Jade *Babyz (1st edition) *Big Babyz (4th edition) *Big Babyz (1st edition) *Hair Flair *Hair Flair Glow in the Dark *Bubble Trouble *Milk Box *Mermaidz *Mermaidz Caribbean *Bubble Trouble *Princess (2 vers) *The Movie: Dancers *Super Babyz & Big Babyz *2nd Edition: Sun-Fun *Milk Carton *Bathtime Blitz *Storybook #Jade in Little Red's Trip *Bubble Butterfliez *Super Skaterz *The Movie: Crazy Karaoke *Itsy Bitsy Hair Flair Pop Stars *Itsy Bitsy Bunny Blush *Itsy Bitsy Sip N' Spa *Bobble Head (4-pack) *Itsy Bitsy Springtime *8-Ball Blitz *Brattoo Parlour *Bathtime Blitz *Hair Flair Music Stars Meygan *2nd Edition *Hair Flair *Sweet Seat Doughnut Lounge *Itsy Bitsy Artist *Milk Carton *Itsy Bitsy Milk Shakin' *Rockin Wagon Cameron *2nd Edition *Bride & Groom w/ Yasmin *2-in-1 combo pack w/ Fianna *3-in-1 combo pack w/ Yasmin and Meygan Eitan *Hair Flair Glow in the Dark Cade *Bride & Groom w/ Cloe Dana *Big Babz (2nd edition) *Cribz w/ kitchen *Hair Flair *Milk Box *Pampered Pupz *Itsy Bitsy Spin N' Sleep *Itsy Bitsy RC Monster Truck *Bobble Head (4-pack) Fianna *2nd Edition *Hair Flair *Adventure Girlz *Sweet Seatz Banana Split Lounge Chair *Milk Carton *Combo Pack w/Cameron *Itsy Bitsy Cheerleader *Itsy Bitsy Safety Pin Racer *3-in-1 combo w/ Cloe and Sasha *Motor Bike Phoebe *Big Babyz Twiins *Itsy Bitsy Spinnin' Cup *Storybook #Phoebe in Dorothy's Lil' Joke Roxxi *Big Babyz Twiins *Hair Flair *Hair Flair Music Stars *Itsy Bitsy Racin' Fun Roadster RC Felicia *Big Babyz (3rd edition) Tiana *3rd Edition Katia *3rd Edition *Big Babyz (3rd edition) *Itsy Bitsy Burger Blitz as Chef *Milk Carton Sharidan *Big Babyz Forever Diamondz Siernna *Babyz Triiiplets *Itsy Bitsy 3-in-1 Party Place Oriana *Babyz Triiiplets Valentina *Babyz Triiiplets Sorya *3rd Edition *Itsy Bitsy Bubble Bath Vinessa *3rd Edition *Big Babyz 3rd edition *Ice Champions *Itsy Bitsy Hair Flair Pop Star *Itsy Bitsy Pepperoni Pizza *Storybook #Vinessa in Alice's Fashion Style *Babyz Bobble Head *Hair Flair Music Stars Leah *3rd Edition *Big Babyz (3rd edition) *Itsy Bitsy Wild Bull Tess *Babyz Twiins (2nd edition) Nona *Babyz Twiins (2nd edition) Lela *Babyz Twiins (3rd edition) *Holiday *Hair Flair Music Stars Party Plane Krysta *Babyz Twiins (3rd edition) *Ice Champions *2-in-1 combo pack w/ Nola Siernna *Hair Flair Music Stars Tour Bus Nola *Holiday *2-in-1 combo pack w/ Krysta Siva *Babyz Triiiplets (2nd edition) *2-in-1 combo w/ Aira Aira *Babyz Triiiplets (2nd edition) *2-in-1 combo w/ Siva *2-in-1 combo w/ Kesara Kesara *Babyz Triiiplets (2nd edition) *2-in-1 combo w/ Aira Tali *Mermaidz Waterfall Fun Alicia *Babysitter w/ Lana Nita *The Movie: Twiins *Talking Twiins w/ Stollers Nora *The Movie: Twiins *Talking Twins w/ Strollers Yamit *The Movie Lil' Concert Stage Harvey *Boyz The Movie Zama *Kidz Sisterz w/ Sasha Rory *Babyz Triiiplets (3rd edition) Avery *Babyz Triiiplets (3rd edition) Erin *Babyz Triiiplets (3rd edition) =Playsets & Extras= *Cribz *Bubble Blitz Bathtub *Motor-Bike *Earrings N' Things *Chill-Out Lounge *8-Ball Blitz *Mini Mart *Bumpin' Car *Sweet Seat Banana Split Lounge *Sweet Seat Banana Split Lounge *Disco Dessert Shop *Brattoo Parlour *Big Bike Babyz Carrier *Bubble Blitz Bathtub *Fashion Bag *Motor-Bike *RC Trike (with Yasmin) *Rock Angelz Motor-Bike *Super Hip Playset *Ponyz *Ponyz Buggy Blitz *Ponyz Groovy Groomin' *Ponyz Hot to Trot *Rockin' Wagon *Monster Truck *Ponyz Buggy Blitz *Ponyz Groovy Groomin' *Ponyz Hot to Trot *Carrier *Itsy Bitsy Kool Kat Cruiser *Itsy Bitsy Lifestyle Carrying Case *Itsy Bitsy Pets *Itsy Bitsy Safety Pin Racer *Itsy Bitsy 3-in-1 Party Place *Itsy Bitsy Fish Shack *Itsy Bitsy Burger Blitz *Itsy Bitsy Spinning Cup *Babyz Doughnut Lounge *Itsy Bitsy Sushi Store *Itsy Bitsy Bubble Bath *Itsy Bitsy Wild Buth *Itsy Bitsy Milk Shakin *Itsy Bitsy Shopping Cart *Mermaidz Waterfall Fun *Ponyz Buggy Blitz *The Movie Lil' Concert Stage *Sassy Stroller *Super Hip *Petz First Edition Bunny Beauty Shop *Petz First Edition Kool Kat Cruiser *Petz First Edition Lizard Lights 'N' Lounge *Petz First Edition Monkey Bar Smoothie Shop *Petz First Edition Piggy Mud Spa *Petz First Edition Pretty Princess Lily Pad *Petz First Edition Reptile Roller Derby *Itsy City *Petz Itsy City Fish Shack w/ Chef Kool Kat *Itsy Bitsy Hair Flair Music Stars Party Plane *Itsy Bitsy Hair Flair Music Stars Tour Bus =Fashion Packs= *Sun N' Style *Babyz NiteOut *Sleep In Style *Outdoor Style *Punkz Style (2 vers) *Rock Out *Spring Break *Princess *Step Out (3 vers) *Play Sportz Softball *Perfect Cool *Wild Wild West (3 vers) *Sleep-Over *Wintertime Wonderland *Genie Magic (2 vers) *Outdoor Style (2 vers) *Class/High School Style *Pretty N' Punk *Babyz Nite Out *Treasures *Sweet Dreamz Pajama Party (2 vers) *Play Sportz Cheerleading (2 vers) *Play Sportz Soccer/Football *Nighty Nite (2 vers) *Birthday *Birthday Bash *Fabulous (2 vers) *Forever Diamondz *Feelin' Pretty (2 vers) Category:Bratz Babyz Category:Dolls Category:Itsy Bitsy Category:Bratz